1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a facsimile machine and, more particularly, to a facsimile machine in which voice data and image data can be stored in a semiconductor memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, facsimile machines are equipped with both magnetic tape and random access memory (RAM) as storage mediums for storing voice data such as a reception message (In Coming Message: hereinafter referred to as "ICM"), a transmission message (Out Going Message: hereinafter referred to as "OGM"), etc., and image data.
FIG. 14 is a block diagram showing the main construction of a control unit for the conventional facsimile machine as described above. The main body of the control unit is a microcomputer 35 comprising a CPU 31, a RAM 32 and a ROM 33. The microcomputer 35 is connected to a reader 36 for reading out image data of a transmission original and a recorder 39 for recording received image data on a sheet, etc. The microcomputer 35 is further connected to a modem 42. The modem 42 is connected to a telephone line 44 through a network control unit (hereinafter referred to as "NCU") 43. The modem 42 is used to enable the facsimile machine to carry out intercommunication (transmission and reception) of voice data and image data with another facsimile machine using the telephone line. The NCU 43 is provided with a switch (hereinafter referred to as "SW") 50, and the SW 50 is connected to a hand set 45 having a built-in microphone, a speaker 46, a voice IC 47 and a magnetic tape 48. The data input and output operations between the above elements are controlled through a switching operation of the SW 50. The voice IC 47 is connected to a RAM 49 that is exclusively used for the voice data.
In the facsimile machine thus constructed, the OGM, which is voice data, is first recorded in an analog form on the magnetic tape 48 through the microphone of the hand set 45. Upon power-on of the facsimile machine, the recorded voice data is transferred from the magnetic tape 48 through the voice IC 47 to the exclusive RAM 49 to be stored in a digital form. The voice data transferred to the RAM 49 is reproduced by the voice IC 47 if occasion demands.
The ICM, which is voice data, and the image data transmitted through the telephone line 44 are stored on the magnetic tape 48 and reproduced from the magnetic tape 48 if occasion demands. As described above, the voice data and the image data are stored on the magnetic tape 48 and in the RAM 49, and a work stack area is kept in the RAM 32.
However, in the conventional facsimile machine, a random access cannot be carried out for the magnetic tape. Therefore, if a user wants to take out a specific image data or voice data, it takes a long time to wait for the take-out of the specific data (i.e., it takes a long stand-by time). Thus, the user cannot immediately take out the desired data. Accordingly, the conventional facsimile machine has a low working efficiency. In addition, with respect to the magnetic tape, the tape length to be allocated to the voice data and the image data is varied according to individual data. So, it is difficult to individually erase the voice data and the image data and store only specific data. Further, use of both of the magnetic tape and the RAM as the storage medium for data necessarily needs a tape driving mechanism, a tape driving control unit, an IC that is exclusively used to reproduce OGM, an exclusively used RAM for OGM and a RAM for a work stack. So, the construction of the facsimile machine is more complicated.